narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter Five: Team Temari vs Kumo Team Seven (+Dreams)
The tsunami has pushed you to the very middle of the island where a particularly active volcano spews ash and debris into the air. Its activity isn’t entirely obvious, especially to those who have not laid their eyes upon an active volcano. From the seeps and cracks of the volcano, volcanic gases are being spewed. 'Precombat' 'Team Temari' "Your eyes...Those eyes belong to a ruler. A conquerer. One who aspires to raise a kingdom from ash. To start a long and prosperous dynsaty. My young nephew, I see myself when I look upon you. The gods have taken the dreams and aspirations I once possessed and personafied them. They gave this cute little baby to my daughter in law for us to raise together as a family. To prepare him before he embarked on a long journey. Your quest may seem to neverend my nephew. And unfortunately, we can only prepare you for it. There will be times when you are completely lost. If you're alone, rely on that strength that's embezzled inside. Your ''reason to never give up. However, should you stand among allies...Transform them into a secondary source of strength. An empire is only as strong as it's people...My young warlord. And you will find light."'' "Listen my child...There's a land entirely different from the one I raised you on. I can feel the strings of fate pulling you towards it...It's calling out to you....for you..Sh...I know you're tired. But should anything happen to me...I want you to remember...I-This village loves you." Zenjou awoke among harsh earth. And as he attempted to stand, he realized that he was also surrounded by a foul aroma. The volcanic gases caused his sharp eyes to redden and tear. He started gagging in response to such horrible conditions. Between the tsunami and this horrendous gas, Zenjou experienced trouble keeping down his previous meals. With an unfriendly sound, he covered a nearby bush in yesterday's lunch and dinner. ''Disgusting... Zenjou managed to stand fully and look around. Making sure to locate each member of his team. After that testing mishap, Zenjou found relief in seeing Daisuke and Himiko behind him. A small smile curved on his face watching them awake. But it disappeared after he realized his situation. An island filled with only heavens know what on a land totally unfamiliar to all three. Ugh I need a drink and a few days off...That girl from the Kazekage's office would be nice as well. The Emperor deserves as much. At least sometime away from this rancid smell. Hell, If this doesn't kill me-'' He took a few steps and realized he felt ''different. But as tides washed over, so did this pinging sensation. Or did it simply hide itself? "I command you both to stand!" Zenjou's deamenor was that of nobility. He decorated his body in numerous golden charms. Earrings to necklaces. The combined value of his jewelry could bring a small family to fortune. But his small stature and feminine charm negated his arrogant tone. Instead, it sounded childish. "Who the fuck are you talking to you cunt bitch," is what Daisuke wanted to tell his rather narcissistic teammate, but he restrained himself from doing so. Instead, he responded by simply following the child's order; standing up. Patting the dirt of his clothes, he scanned the area, taking note of the nauseous fumes that traveled throughout the area, the trees that reached to clench the heavens, the bushes and various other covers. "What in the world happened around here? One second i'm sitting on the deck of the boat watching the clouds swirl above me, then the next moment I'm in this place, wherever this place is." Turning his head, Daisuke watched as vicious black fumes erupted from the mountain above them. His heart froze and his legs tingled. He could barely hold lift his finger to the enormous geographical formation without it quivering: "I-Is that w-w-w-what I think it is?" "Yes. And it seems to be what's causing this horrifying smell. Ugh utterly disgusting. Where are we anyway?" Zenjou stood beside his ally, staying on high alert for ambushes. Of all places we end up here. "Daisuke. Himiko. We should use the bushes as coverage while we figure out our next move. I'm sure this island isn't a vacation. We either hunt or are hunted." The small creature crawled on the ground... sniffing the air to find his master. He sneezed out as he inhaled the ashes in, scratching his nose with one of his front claws. However, Kishō did smell the scent of Himiko and immediately flew towards her, nudging her cheek to get her back on her feet. The girl responded to his affection and took him in her arms; cradling him. Though, even without Kishō, Himiko would have gotten up through the calling of the youngest team-member, who had...quite an attitude issue. Nonetheless, Daisuke pointing somewhere high caused the girl to look in awe: witnessing a volcano for the first time in her life. "... We should find something to cover ourselves with too." The female finally spoke up, alerting her team-mates that she is now awake. Following her words, Kinshō flew out of her arms and towards Zenjou, resting on his shoulder for once. "Kin agrees." Zenjou realized that the dragon's claws were ripping through his expensive silk Kimono. And in anger attempted to bite it. But as he turned around to open his mouth, her dragon managed to peep in a bit. Causing their lips to connect. Zenjou's first kiss was with a dragon...He flipped his switch. Screaming, spitting and regurgitating yesterday's breakfast. All three previous meals somewhere within this forest. "I hate that thing!" All his life, Zenjou's body attacked those percieved as a threat. Assassins were skewered. Enemies turned into shreds. Even those he disliked were cut. But for some odd reason, Zenjou's defense mechanism never once triggered for either of the four. "Himiko keep that damn lizard away from me or I shall have your head! I swear to the heavens above and the earth below! A curse shall follow you for all generations! I promise you!" Lord Kaguya continued his childish rant. For a few moments, Daisuke remained distracted by the rather obvious threat before them while his teammates argued to his rear. As a medic-nin, his concentration was absolute, but not even he could ignore the spoiled wails of the child behind him. Daisuke sighed and turned to the face the boy; he intervened. "Hey, zenjou please just calm down. If you want, I got some tranquilizers if that'll help you calm down, or some special herbs you know. I got them from some...actually, nevermind that. Just, calm down please." Daisuke turned to face Himiko, "And Himiko, I doubt we'll need to cover our scent. I mean, we have fumes and ash and stuff for all that, you know? What we really should be concerned about," Daisuke pointed to the elevated structure towering above them, "Getting the fuck away from that volcano!" "Not yet." Zenjou finally calmed from his previous explosion. Some called him a child filled to the brim with tantrums. Easy to set off yet like an explosive tag. Prince Kaguya approached his teammates. Ironic as he was half their size. "Our goal for this round involves retrieving the opposite scroll from the enemy team. Although an easy task, I believe we should take precautionary measures in case you guys are tricked." Lord Kaguya opened a pouch and revealed a bag of different colored scrolls. "Daisuke, I want you to pick one at random and seal the scroll into it. This way, obtaining the scroll won't be as easy." "In case we're tricked? Yeah, that's...funny," Daisuke turned towards Himiko. "Sorry kid, I have a better plan though and it revolves around using Himiko's er, assets." Daisuke's eyes dropped towards the woman's rather large chest. "If we seal them into your bra...Well, for one I doubt that they'll actually check your bra and two, I highly doubt they'll have the balls to check your bra. Of course, if you aren't wearing the proper attire, then we can always make due with the skin if need be." Himiko followed Daisuke's gaze, her cheeks flushing as she caught on with what he meant. "I-I'm wearing... them." She answered shyly to her peer. Her eyes shifted to the little familiar that purred at Zenjou, still comfortably resting around his neck. "How do you plan to do this, Dai-kun?" Daisuke simply stared at Himiko for a few moments simply dumbfounded, "Uh..what?" He shook his head. "Oh right! Yeah, um, Himiko listen. I'm a registered doctor in Sunagakure. I've been present during childbirth, natural or through C-sections. I've given breast cancer exams; I'm certain that I can place the scroll in your bra without invading your privacy. Of course though, this requires my vision. I don't want to accidentally touch something that you hold dear to you, but if you want I'll keep my eyes close and I'll use my sense of touch to seal the scrolls in the bra. But if I don't look, I can't guarantee though that my first, or my second, or my fifteenth try will be right, but after that I'm certain that I could find your bra. That's a doctor's promise." In the midst of Daisuke's speech, Himiko sighed softly at the information she already knew about. "I know..." She spoke up softly to interrupt his speech; tapping her foot on the ground out of nervousness. Moving her left hand towards her forehead, the woman thought about it once more. "I trust... Dai-kun." In other words, Himiko allowed Daisuke to proceed with open eyes to perform the sealing. "Is there... anything else I need to do before you, well, do that?" "Oh, you just need to close your eyes and relax. If my hands just happen to stray, I assure you that it is for the better good of the world. That's a doctor's promise." With that, Daisuke proceeded to carefully remove the strings from Himiko's shirt, loosening the straps crossed elegantly across both sides of her shoulders behind her neck. After the third of fourth strings, the neck straps went flaccid granting Daisuke enough space to loosely lift the remainder of her shirt up and above her head without making too much contact. He quickly regretted loosening the shirt. Gently, he lifts the straps above her head, revealing nothing but her abdomen and rather large bust. A small smirk escapes his stern visage, but Himiko's eyes open for a brief moment; he quickly frowns again to mask his enjoyment. "Alright now, Himiko..I'm just gonna have to remove the bra so that I can do it okay?" Before she can respond, Daisuke hands squeeze the very front of her bust. "Just...trying to find where I can undo the strap. Relax, I'm a doctor.." his soothingly responds. His gentle palms, untraditional for that of a shinobi, slowly caresses the monstrously sized melons until they finally fall off. "Oh, it's in the back. Sorry about that." Shifting his position to Himiko's rear, Daisuke removes the clenches of the bra revealing Himiko's.....womanhood. He quickly shifts back to her front to see the spectacle. For moments, he simply watches in awe with a grin spread across his visage. Himiko twitches slightly, alerting Daisuke for just a moment, prompting him to activate the seal. Churning the magical energies within his own body, Daisuke places one of his hands firmly upon the piece of cloth resting upon his other hand. A seal materializes into existence upon its beautiful, golden silk glowing a bright red. Pulling the scroll from his pouch, he places the scroll upon the seal and instantly it spirals into the bra like a ship trapped in a whirlpool. "Alright, it's done Himiko. I think I should keep the bra for safekeeping though; don't want them checking you just in case you know?" "Wait...What?" Zenjou tried to protest but for once in his life, he was powerless. As Daisuke began to undo her straps he quickly raises his hand. "Don't look Kin!" But rather than protect his little dragon buddy, Zenjou falls. Darkness covered his eyes.... How long was he out? Years maybe...Months? Weeks? Days? Hours...Perhaps minuts or even seconds. All the same for him. Time passed rather quickly. But during this period of darkness, he felt a pull towards his heart. Zenjou....Zenjou...Welcome home Zenjou...Welcome home...My Kaguya Prince...I've bled heavily...I've cried for your return...You've returned... He saw a women standing before him...Was it his mother? She couldn't be. She was so young. So beautiful. As he approached her, warmth washed over Zenjou's feet. He realized sand had covered him. They were on a beach. One not to far from here. As he closed to this women. Lord Kaguya realized she had bones emerging from her back. "Who are you!?" He tried screaming...But air...He couldn't breath. This world washed over in a massive tsunami. Everything whiped away..except her...In a disnant background...He could hear angry mobs.... I shall see you soon...My Child... Suddenly a short of breath shocked him into reality. Air no longer entered his lungs. When he awoke, Zenjou realized Kin had bit his nose. He stood and shook off the feeling. Obviously sweating from the experience he'd just underwent. Who was she? Zenjou thought. And what's this feeling? His arms trembled from wonder. But he quickly swallowed his fear. Zenjou required a clear mind. These clouded thoughts could throw him off completely. The young prince realized their argument. The scroll had been sealed, and Daisuke wanted to keep the bra. "Daisuke!" Zenjou commanded, snatching it from his grasp. He gently handed it back to Himiko. "Keeping it would only raise their suspicions. Unless you have a secret I'm aware about. Now, enough time has been wasted. Himiko, get dress....We have plans to make." The trust Himiko had given to Daisuke had shuddered away after the sealing spectacle. He had abused this, leading to... uncomfortable events for the young woman, who became a victim of the perverted doctor. "Never. Again." She hissed through her clenched teeth while turned around with her back to her teammates. Himiko quickly put back on her strapless bra before fixing her top with its absurd difficult tying. "Zen... could you help?" She asked him, instead of asking her other teammates... who she used to ask. But before Zenjou could offer his help, would he do, Himiko quickly turned around to throw a quick punch at Daisuke's chest, who still stood quite close to the female. However, her other hand was still holding her straps to hold the top together... while her corset was already correctly placed. At Zenjou, Kinsho's nose 'wet' nose was placed against the former's cheek. A sheer check-up as the little familiar sensed that something was amiss with the youngest member. Zenjou did as asked and helped Himiko with her bra. As she argued with Daisuke, Zenjou looked towards Kin. Funny that the dragon could feel the Kaguya's trouble. But this isn't the time. "Not now...Kin." He let out a small chuckled. Finally pushing everything deep within him, Zenjou rebuilt his facade. "Now come on peasants...We have to hide. Find our enemies before they find us." Daisuke wasn't expecting the punch to be that hard. Well, technically he wasn't expecting a punch at all especially from Himiko. She was always nice, quiet, serene. Even when enraged, she remained silent. His chest caved in from his punch and he immediately dropped to his knees, gasping for air desperately as his two teammates conversed about the strategy. He was dying and they didn't even know it. Zenjou turned back to the two after finishing his last statement, but by that time Daisuke had managed to take in some air, but every now or then he would cough just a little to clear his lungs of any blood Himiko might have pushed up in there. Did he regret it though? Of course not. 'Team Seven' Yukitara looked around the terrain, coughing as she whiped the ash from her body, the island seemed to keep spewing out the crater at the center of the island. Looking to the rest of the group she had washed up with, the Yukigakure Kunoichi brushed off her shoulders, dressed in a fine white pancho, fishnet and bindings on her chest, with black and white camo pants, featuring her shinobi sandals. Looking to the other two, her eyes trekked up their forms, watching their every motion, checking out their physique. A constant threat check, Yukitara had a lot to go off of, and she had no idea who these two might be, except for the notable village headbands they each wore. "Seems we are stuck on this island alone, and I don't plan to go in alone, and it seems you're one man short. Wasn't too bright was he?" speaking softly as she did so, wanting to know of their disposition from the get go. Out of all things, why was she stuck so closely with others. All she could was hope for survival on the hellish island. "As much as I like to think we will all come out of this alive on our own, it'd be for our better interests if we joined sides for the time being." her hair blowing about lightly due to the winds from the shore. The Yuki nin could only help but smile faintly, what a time to be alive. Fūha stood quietly among the three young children, observing the terrain around him, he accidentally inhaled the ashes which caused him to choke. "Gosh..this stuff is dangerous." Fūha stated covering his mouth the shield his respiratory system from the toxic fumes of the volcanic ashes. Reaching into his pocket, Fūha retrieved a long blue silk scarf. He carefully tied it around the bottom half of his face. This would allow him to breathe properly with out suffering from the effects of volcanic ashes. He took notice of the young woman across from himself and Haroi. She had formly spoken to them, asking if they need a third member. At first, he wasn't going to reply but seeing as their third member hadn't showed up, he immediately knew that somehow he had been disqualified. "I don't exactly know what happened to him. But in these conditions, we need all the help we can get." He agreed to her proposal to join forces to complete the task of clearing the second stage. But for some reason Fūha had a pit in his stomach. Something was telling him to keep a close eye on her. He couldn't help but feel as if she was trying to use them. Was she? Maybe it was all in his head. Either way, he was going to keep watch for anything that could confirm his suspicions. "I'm Fūha." He greeted extending his hand for a handshake. "That is Haroi." Haroi ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the ash that fell around him. "As Fūha said, I'm Haroi, captain of Kumo Team Seven." He checked her up and down, making sure she wasn't attempting an attack. "We are short a member... You seem to be strong." Haroi put out his hand and smiled. "Welcome to the team." Shortly after the broken team and she had met, Yukitara looked to them both, offering an idea in play. "Come here, I have a plan incase things get... bad..." offering a peaceful stance as they did so, acknowledging that there might be another team in the nearby vicinity. 'Round One' Encounter Effects: The volcanic ashes have an ill effect on your concentration and mental state. All ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques waste thirty-percent of the chakra needed to cast them. 'Team Seven' Haroi: Haroi walked around silently, and pulled out several shuriken. Tieing wires on them, he weaved them in an unique pattern to ensure a trap. He turned to Yukitara, who seemed to have an idea. (Movement) (Prepare Equipment x2) Yukitara: Yukitara looked to her two allies, offering a very sinister grin as she leaped forward into the ashen heaps, "Follow me, we need to get closer to the volcano's top. I know it sounds risky, but I feel we will have a stronger advantage there,... no fools in their right mind would cause any explosions near the gas pockets flowing through this island right now." Knowing the plan was in effect, Yukitara made her pace forward, readying her weapons as she did so. (Movement) (Prepare Equipment x 2) "Keep on the look out for anyone as we get closer to the mouth of the volcano. If no one heads that way, I have a suggestion..." licking her lips at the thought, "We light the forests ablaze and smoke any genin out, to which I hope you two will be ready to take care of." Whether she was the captain or not, Yukitara was planning to take the lead on this one. She wanted to make this clean and effective, with as much fun activities as she could possibly cram into this exam. Fuha: Fuha nodded in agreement, staying silent and not protesting to any plans their new teammate came up with. He still was skeptical about whether she was trustworthy or not but he decided to go along with what she had in mind. He was one who was contrastly aware of his surroundings, so he did not need anyone to remind him to keep watch for enemy attacks. As he ran, the dark scarf trailed behind him, flowing with the wind from their sudden acceleration. The entire time Fūha listened not bothering to make even the slightest of noices. As the headed up the mountain side, Fuha prepared himself for anything that could happen along the way. (Movement) (Prepare Equipment x 2) 'Team Temari' Himiko: Himiko scratches her long-lasting partner under his neck, which the small creature returned with a satisfying purr. After she stopped, he whined with displeasure, wanting more affection from his master. To stop his adorable (as Zenjou comments) whines, the woman stuck her hand into a small pocket containing dried meat for the dragon to feed on. With that, she broke a cut smaller and threw it up in the air, which Kinshō immediately preyed on: a display that the small dragon remains a predator. He tore the piece of meat apart in a fragment of a second, what could be a frightening sight for those that weren't used to the dragon’s eating habits. "Kin…" The young woman called out to the fed dragon, who turned his head in the direction of her voice. Having the same thoughts as her, Kinshō flew closer to her, who whispered in their ancient language: "Oppress the sky. Hunt our prey. But— blend with nature." He did not speak, only inched closer to nudge her cheek as an understanding. "If you find anyone...share the sight with me." ... "Now, go." She finished in the native language that the rest of her members could understand." (Move Action x1) The woman turned towards the youngest teammate. "Zen, I entrust you..." She did not complete her sentence, for she knew that Zenjou would understand her. And for once Himiko ignored Daisuke’s existence. Disappearing from the sight of his family, Kinshō whirls around on the island in the midst of the ash. Minutes passed and the dragon found nothing suspicious flocking in the forest which made the creature near the huge "mountain" that the perverted Daisuke pointed with fear at earlier. To speed up his current one, he spanned his wings wide to glee over the air before taking off... souring along with the wind. It did not take long before he felt the hot air fuming below his scaled wings. Taking a sharp left to circle around the mountain, still blending with the ash, Kinshō sharp eyes scoured the mountain up and down, before he took in a few moving figures. A low hiss left his throat. He found prey... their prey. Remembering what his master told him, Kinshō obeyed by keeping blend in with the ashes that hung in the air, yet, still near enough to peer through the dust. He then opened the connection without contacting his master beforehand: a surprise for the woman with now heightened senses. (Defense/Preparing Equipment x1) Her teammates could witness that the woman's eyes shifted from her silver-grey to Kinshō's golden ones: a side-effect that meant Himiko was "blind". The feeling to see through the eyes of her familiar was one unique sensation. Her sight became as sharp as his, allowing her to see through the ashes, even seeing the figures. A huge benefit for their team to know, "I see..." She softly spoke, loud enough for the boys to hear, "People on top of the volcano." Evidently, Himiko closes her eyes and took a deep breath to concentrate well to end the sight between the pair, yet, Kinshō could update her about their location. "What now?" (Defense/Preparing Equipment x1) Zenjou: Zenjou nodded at Himiko, a silent agreement to protect her in such a vulnerable position. Awkwardly enough Prince Zenjou found himself experiencing a weird sensation. As if his heart called out towards Kin. That stupid lizard better come back. Zenjou thought silently. His face remained adamant towards Kin. One could tell what ran through Zenjou's mind. Although empty, it painted a picture of worry. Meanwhile, Zenjou walked to Himiko's side. And when Kin disappeared, Zenjou strengthened his guard. Once HImiko returned to consciousness, he found himself smirking. It meant Kin had finished it's scouting mission successfully. Atop an active volcano? Zenjou faced his teammates before raising a hand. "They're attempting to gain a higher view, by standing upon the heavens. I shall punish their sin by destroying their false throne." A riser morphed from Zenjou's open palm. It had a different shape then traditional bows. One can say it's design was entirely alien. A true recurve, accompanied by massive, ridged limbs. Long enough to reach Zenjou's knees yet pass his head. From it's top to bottom limb, a long, tense string had been attached. One could feel Zenjou's existence radiating off this unique weapon. If they were to touch it, Zenjou's feelings and personality would shock them. The Yumi no Kokkai's exact pull back strength was impossible to measure. As it reached levels of measurement yet invented. He could fire an arrow over kilometers with ease. (Preparing Equipment'X1) Zenjou took a few steps forward and faced the massive volcano before him. He followed with a unique stance meant for stationary shooting. One foot exactly 20 degrees from his other. Zenjou's right foot faced his target which shifted his entire body. He lifted his left hand with extreme grace causing Yumi no Kokkai to stand straight in perfect alignment. Zenjou followed by pulling it's string back slowly. Revealing a bone ripping through his forearm. A large, porcelain arrow obviously comprised of bone. However, it was harder than steel yet as flexible as any arrow. A weapon that only a gifted warrior could craft. Two fingers rested below the arrow and one above it. He pulled back enough that Zenjou's finger gently kissed the corner of his lip. "Nothing shall stand in the path of my ambition. To unite the land under my rule," Zenjou's energy raged around his right arm before completely engulfing the arrow. Almost forming a massive white peacock wing. "I call upon the power of the heavens!" A sudden release sent Zenjou's arrow soaring through the air. Tearing at all in it's path. Ripping trees from their immediate surrounding. Sending debris flying far. His arrow had only one target. The volcano's base. It's power ripped cleanly through it. Sending rocks and shimmers all around. Afterwards, Zenjou and his team stood at the foot of a large pathway. ('Attack) Zenjou felt his energy deplete at an increased rate. Dammit, this is...different...Creating my bow alongside that arrow...I shouldn't feel like this. He contemplated deeply. Zenjou's organic weaponry were almost second nature, and thus required a minimum, almost non existant amount of chakra. Something's wrong here. But I can't give up-I won't. Expending more energy, Zenjou created a second arrow. He refused to look back at Daisuke and Himiko. His small stature appeared tired. But a genin producing such power was truly a spectacle. One that matched previous Kage's...Especially one who Zenjou admired greatly. His hero of sorts. Zenjou streamed his chakra into the newly created arrow as he drew back once more. However, it's energized effect appeared different. Instead, an invisible aura engulfed Zenjou's body before he released it. As it soared down the path created by it's predecessor, Prince Kaguya's chakra gathered the sound waves produced and pushed it forward. Causing it's arrow to not only contain high amounts of vibrations initially, but also increase the overall power. Almost instantly, the arrow entered the newly created hole which lead deep within the volcano. Silence followed. A deathly aura..The calm before an island destroying storm. BANG. The earth below them shook as Zenjou's arrow released an immense vibration, followed by a series of aftershocks. It felt as if the island itself would split into two. Rumbling...Crumbling rocks..The volcano synched alongside his artificial earthquake. After a few minutes of utter chaos, the volcano erupted. Spewing lava upwards. Ash clouds blacked out the skies above. Hard to believe someone as small as Zenjou caused such an explosion. Zenjou of course attempted to bask in his glorious actions but couldn't. He immediately fell to one knee, using his bow as a stand. "I've done what I've could to stop them..." Zenjou panted heavily in between sentences. The gases had exhausted his reserves. "Stand before the power of an Emperor." (Attack'''X1) Daisuke: He dropped to his knees at the sight of the massive eruption that followed Zenjou's attack. Fear overcame his body, and he was on the verge of retreating, but a glare from Himiko that read "You better get up and do something" was one that scared him even more than the volcano. Fear overcome by more fear: the Irony. Finding the strength to pull himself to his legs yet again, Daisuke rose. Planting his hand on his stomach, his pumped chakra into his belly and within a gust, released it all in the form of his own sea of acidic mist. This poison is one that does not requires an opponent to inhale, but simply contact is enough for it to damage them. This gas is one that causes external damage mostly through touch for the poison acts similarly to an acid. Upon anything that is comes in contact with, it burns causes it to corrode whether it be clothes, flesh, metal, etc. If an opponent is to breathe in the deadly substance however, they find their insides literally burning. The Poison is a yellow mist that dispersed throughout the area in front of the forest, ensuring that his opponents would have to run through it if they were to escape the wrath of the volcano. '''Attack After his display of bravery, or so what he thought was bravery, Daisuke glanced over at the fatigued Zenjou. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled a Military Rations Pill from a bottle and when Zenjou opened his mouth to take in another gust of air, Daisuke tossed it into his throat. "Be careful not to choke! Now, let's get out of here! Don't forget to burn this forest down behind us Himiko!" Supplementary, Equipment Following his statement, Daisuke charged into the forest to escape his comrade's assault. He charged through every bush, every tree and every vine with haste. Movement 'Round Two' 'Team Seven' Haroi:'Seeing that Yukitara seemed to have an idea, Haroi decided to follow and do whatever she seemed neccessary.('Movement) Yukitara: 'Yukitara watched as from afar, and explosion erupted along the mountain side. The vision ahead of her revealed the mountain she was scaling, up to the volcano's top. It was lucky they hadn't yet been at the top of the now erupting monster of the world. The volcano began to spew lava high into the skies, with ashen heaps mixing in. What ash was in the air, was now much denser, as it began to drift off into the heavens above. Looking back to her allies, she motioned to them both. "Play it safe, whoever is here likely knows of our location or seeks to corral us to where they please." The battle of strategy was a game all too well known to Shinobi squads, and Yukitara had no desire to throw away good soldiers. ''Yet. ''She had to get the rest of them to follow direction, she didn't have to trust them to know that all of their survival would be key in this moment. "If either of you have a way to scan the area, do it. I'd suggest we take the long way around." Her eyes still searched where the blast had originated from. Yukitara had no clue what these two were capable of, only that they had to offer some aid or they'd be all as good as dead. She was good in combat, but that's where her niche ended, and the Yuki Kunoichi admitted that. Yukitara began to toy with something in her hands beneath her sleeves. ('Prepare Action) Moving forward and away from the explosion's point, she watched as the lava began to flow downward. "We need to find them quickly, from there I can make it quick." (Movement) "If anything like this keeps happening, assume we're being watched or followed." Clasping her hands together into a seal, Yukitara formed three very weak clones, and noted the drain on her reserves as she did so, grimacing. The three clones took the form of she and her two allies and went towards the direction of the forest, parting from the rest of the group. (Supplementary) Fūha: 'Team Temari' Zenjou: "How dare you-I swear I'm going to feed you to my birds!" Zenjou threatened. But he also felt the surge of energy from Daisuke's pill. "Hmph." Prince Kaguya grunted but wasn't truly angered at Daisuke. Actually, he was somewhat relieved by his presence. Daisuke also managed to shock Zenjou with his powerful corrosive mist which melted trees. And after witnessing Himiko's flame, Zenjou felt a strong burning sensation within. Such strength, Zenjou watched his own hand in awe. Almost being left behind, the Peafowl Prince covered their rear as they escaped the hellish island. His guard remained high. Heh...This team is something. Maybe..Just maybe..Our powers are extraordinary separate but unstoppable combine. Through their escape, Zenjou kept his eye out for Kin. (Movement) Himiko: Following the command of Daisuke, Himiko took a deep breath to reserve extra oxygen for her following move. She began to mould an amount of elemental chakra in her stomach, her hand resting there to concentrate better, preparing to burn down a quite amount of trees: the forest. After all, her flames weren't the type of fire that one would want to be near to, allowing her teammates to have an "advantage". And as the elemental chakra coursed through her body to her throat, the woman felt the warm sensation throughout her body. Evidently, the heat would normally burn one's throat, which luckily wasn't the case for Himiko whose cheek were now sunken in as she took the last amount of oxygen through her nostrils. As if it was uncontrollable, the woman suddenly released a huge breath of fire that became wider as it escaped from her mouth. Trees nearby were immediately burned down from the power and heat behind the flames. Branches of trees fell down from those further from the woman, flickering in flames and lighting nearby bushes on fire too. The forest fire was spreading quickly, cutting off the path and it wouldn't be long before even Himiko would be enclosed by this. (Attack x1) Knowing that fact, the woman nudged the young teammate as she passed him. Quickening her pace, she followed after Daisuke's trails... hoping that her forest fire would erase their traces. During her running away from the aforementioned, Himiko could feel the drain on her from using her move, something that was in her opinion quite odd. Perhaps something that the woman should talk about to Zenjou, who had used a tons of chakra before. (Movement x1) In the air, Kinshō lowly grumbled at the sudden outburst of the volcano; luckily he wasn't above it. Then again, the small dragon lost his targets for a second due the thickening of the ashes, that made him sneeze out a few times after accidentally sniffing it in. Having learned his lesson, Kinshō became aware of how to deal with it and dared himself to get to the 'surface' of the ashes to continue watching the strangers from below. From above, Kinshō noticed that the sky had darkened as he passed the thickest layers. Though, it seemed that the small thing was concealed by the ashes by flying through it. With luck, the dragon caught the strangers at the mountain hill and using his sharp senses, he trailed down the actions of one of them: three more were created. Clones? The flying creature did not know for sure, they were too tiny. But as he glanced to the side, he caught the forest fire that was spreading around quickly. And he knew all too well whose flames these belonged to, considering its 'unique' and familiar colour. But Kinshō believed it was for the best to return to his master. He would only return to find these... if he were to be commanded by her. (Movement x1) Daisuke: 'Round Three' 'Team Seven' Haroi:"Looks like i may have to fight soon.." Haroi thought to himself. Wrapping his hands in tight bandages and strapping himself with wires, he went on standby for his attack. (Prepare Action) Yukitara: 'Yukitara smirked, as she revealed her actions in play. Eliminating all threats on the island had been assured the moment she lucked into the fools. She suddenly stopped, and revealed her play. Clasping her hands together, she moved back as far as she could, dropping out of sight with her revealed play. ('Prepared action) Her body's signature began to wane from spiritual sensory, no longer visible to those wishing to find her, from the air, from her new found 'allies'. She had to ensure her survival after all. Her lips snarled into an angry grin as she was out of harm's way, and her allies would be unaware of her location thanks to their placement in the forest, dashing back before her ally could form a shield around them, away from the forest fire and from their presence. The smoke, the gases, the flames - her sensory immunity in this moment would make her invisible for the time being. And she had all the worth she needed out of the situation. (Movement) Holding the scroll to her chest, the one her own 'allies' had given her, Yukitara kept walking away, positioning herself through the sides of the volcano, and clasped her hands together. The two previous scrolls that her allies had been entrusted, revealing their true hidden nature. The scrolls they had been given, were nothing more then her own Slicer Tags, ''containing the contents of shards of metal, random bits of shards, all the while packing a very large punch as it sent out it's bladed contents in all directions. They would explode on their persons, sending out hundreds of tiny blades out in all directions - coated with her ''boomslang venom ''to ensure her tags did the most damage they would be capable of. They were trapped - contained within their own shield, and now with nothing but hazards around them, they'd pay the price. ('Offensive, Prepared Action - Precombat ) The slicer tags and venom would be their only companion. Now that she was free of the rabble, she clutched the real scroll in her hand, and began to flee under her false signature ''feeling safe and secure for the time being. All she had to do was escape the island, or find a means to deal with the rest one by one. Whatever the case, she would be out of this situation. The clones that she had previously sent out, began to disperse one by one, disappearing from peering eyes. ('Supplementary, Unknown) Fuha: As they prepped and prepared to encounter with the opposite team, Fūha studied the lands, becoming accustomed to with the surrounding nature. "I'll scan the area." Fūha noted. In doing so, he close his eye lids to help focus on detecting the chakra to the opposing them. Within mere moments of searching, Fūha detected the interesting chakra of three individuals not far off from his exact location. However, the reception would soon be cut of by the spreading of a mist of some sort. "They've got something planned. Make sure you guys are ready just in case they suddenly appear." He warned. Reopening his eyes, he decided that he would too prepared for the impending clash of teams. (Supplementary) Reaching into his side mounted pouches, he retrieved a single scroll. Unraveling it, he revealed the formula in which his weapons were sealed. Placing his right hand in the center, Fūha conjured up two short rods, they were 60 centimeters long. He would then place them aside to restock his scroll into its pouch. Fūha stood up straight, equipping each hand with a single short staff. Looking toward the sky, Fūha patiently waited to get any indications to attack. (Prepare Action) Suddenly there was a massive explosion neat the top of the volcano. Moments are the explosion, lava was spewing from the mountain, quickly moving down the side. "W-what?" Fūha shouted in surprise. "Guys. We should get moving...and fast." Not far off, there was the presence of massive flares of chakra. In the distance, the flaming trees could be clearly seen as a thick smoke cloud gave off the distinct smell a burning wood. "Damn....they're good.." Fūha had began to show his bulldung frustration with clinching tightly on his rods. "Their chakra is all over the place. Not to mention the flames coming from both sides....." Seeing as that opinions were becoming more limited as they waited, Fūha would make an attempt to shield his team from the mist and the toxic fumes that cane from it. "Get close" he instructed. Exhaling through the scarf, Fūha began to emit several waves of chakra from his body. The chakra would take the form of a barrier that would have the sole purpose of detecting enemies in close proximity. The barrier could also serve a second purpose; being composed of wind chakra, the barrier would be the solution for blocking out toxic dust and any other poisonous properties that can be transported through air. The barrier would spread approximately 20 meters in all directions. Like any other technique, this ability would take 30% of Fūha's chakra reserves. "We should get moving." (Supplementary) 'Team Temari' Zenjou: Himiko: Daisuke: 'Round Four' Team Yukitara Yukitara: ' 'Team Seven Haroi: Fuha: 'Team Temari' Zenjou: Himiko: Daisuke: 'Round Five' 'Team Seven' Haroi: Yukitara: Fuha: 'Team Temari' Zenjou: Himiko: Daisuke: 'Round Six' 'Team Seven' Haroi: Yukitara: Fuha: 'Team Temari' Zenjou: Himiko: Daisuke: